Puss in Boots
"There is no greater adventure than protecting those you care about." ''~Puss in Boots, Episode 5, Adventure '''Puss in Boots' is the protagonist and titular character of the Netflix Original Series The Adventures of Puss Boots. In the series, he is one of Dulcinea's few love interests and it is believed that they have become a couple after the series finale. He is voiced by Eric Bauza in the Netflix series, The Adventures of Puss In Boots. In the Shrek movies, as well as Puss in Boots, 2011, he is voiced by Antonio Banderas. he sees Daphne in the series appearing on these episodes Background He used to be a wandering adventurer after having been exiled from his hometown, San Ricardo. His early life in San Ricardo had been one of mischief, leading it right beside his partner-in-crime, Humpty Alexander Dumpty. His path, however, had officially diverged from his friend's after he was declared a town hero for saving the Comandante's mother. He was rewarded with his signature cavalier hat, belt, sword, and boots, earning the name Puss in Boots. Inspired by his adoptive mother, Imelda, he has since led a life of honor and valor. A betrayal from the extremely hurt and jealous Humpty Dumpty led him to be cast out from his hometown. He had been tricked into robbing the San Ricardo Bank and was forced to leave. At one point in his exile, he encountered El Guante Blanco (literally 'The White Glove') who endeavored to mentor his swordsmanship, even having claimed to have helped him perfect his 'spinning-through-the-air' trick.The Master and apprentice have since went on their separate ways. Jack Sprat is also referenced by Puss as a friend and someone who accompanied him on some of his epic adventures. Physical Appearance Puss is an extremely appealing and charming Spaniard adventurer with a flair for the dramatic. He has a lean body with ginger fur and stripes. He is also green eyed. He wears a cavalier's hat, a belt with a sword, and a pair of Corinthian-made leather boots. He also has a little pink nose and long, white whiskers. He often overpowers his enemies by distracting them with "cute kitten" eyes. He also exhibits common cat behavior, such as coughing up hairballs and chasing spotlights, which usually results in his defeat or capture. He also runs on all four paws when he needs to. He also has a prominent love of yarn and string. Personality In his old past life, Puss in Boots was more like an outlaw, or as he would say: "A nomad, a free spirit, needing none." Despite this. he still likes to be a savior and has but 3 rules: 1. To save and be kind to a lady, 2. Always seek adventure, and 3. Be kind to orphans. However, his rules change in some episodes. For example, when he broke the spell of the hidden city of San Lorenzo (and with a little bit of convincing of the townspeople), he had to stay and protect the townspeople and its treasure from the upcoming bandits and Puss's old enemies and tricky friends. This shows he has a selfless heart and will take responsibility for his actions and mistakes. He is a kind soul who will help those in need and he states that there are three things he loves most of all: action, adventure and protecting those he cares about. In fact, when he feels he is a danger to the town of San Lorenzo, he will leave to ensure their safety(which ends up happening at the end of The Adventures of Puss in Boots. ''Despite being a hero, he admits he is not a lone wolf but a people's person or "cat". Puss in Boots is very skillful in fighting, does long jumps and spins in the air, although he still acts in a normal cat-like manner when seeing strings and mice. Like in [[Sphinx (Episode)|"'Sphinx"]], Puss in Boots admits that he's bad at riddles, and he's a cat of action,' NOT a cat of words. And in '''Adventure,' he kinda misses his old days, adventuring with his white horse, Babieca and old friends like Jack Sprat. There are times when Puss in Boots is taken advantage of, as he cannot say no to orphans or Dulcinea because he loves them so much so they continue to ask him for favors. Jack Sprat takes advantage of him by using Puss in Boots to get treasure. He can also at times have bouts of unintelligence, at one point not understanding what Jack Sprat was talking about how to defeat the whirlwind, as he couldn't understand the physics behind it. He also stated he doesn't read often and that he believes brawn beats brain, though Dulcinea teaches him otherwise. However, this kindness has also helped others such as Cleevil who turned over a new leaf thanks to Puss's trust in her. He also developed a bond with a dragon and was unwilling to leave it despite the destruction it caused. He has stated he is a great judge of character. There are times when he can be insensitive, as he is a horrible listener due to being single minded and absorbed and can also be rather impatient and accidentally say insensitive things but means well. He is also rather prideful, thinking to be incredible. He admits that he is terrible at admitting when he is bad at something or afraid of something since he is a hero and he believes he needs to fear nothing and be perfect, though he is getting better at controlling himself. As a hero, he wants to help others to the point that he sometimes meddles in their business, whether they want to or not. He also takes pride in his role as hero, feeling needed and dislikes the idea of being a sidekick or being less then, shown in Episode 10 when he felt upstaged by Dulcinea after she gained super strength and a magic sword. He can also show a more jealous side, particularly when other men pay attention to Dulcinea and is particularly protective of her. He gives her romantic gestures and calls her beautiful though the twoare belived to have become a couple at the series finale. The two even share everything about each other, showing how strong their bond is. He also believes that he is a ladies' man and feels his pride hurt when people think otherwise. While he does not like to admit it, he has a strong fear of dogs, characteristic of his species. He also has a fear of bees, and spiders, but his friend and love interest Dulcinea helps him to not be afraid. Puss also has a soft side, that he often shows to Dulcinea and the orphans, as he has a hard time saying no to the orphans or, because he knows how the orphans feel as he is one himself. Skills and abilities Despite his small size, Puss is a capable fighter even when outnumbered against much larger opponents. He is skilled with a sword and often practically dances around his enemies who can't keep up with him. His trademark attack is using his cute nature by staring up at his foes with an innocent, wide-eyed, expression, which softens his foes' hearts, and then quickly attacking with his sword or his sharp claws. And he some times fights dirty. Puss can take on high numbers of foes (i.e., thieves) at one time and win fairly easily. Relationships * Dulcinea: Puss and Dulcinea are great friends throughout the series though early on Puss is shown to harbor deeper romantic feelings for Dulcinea. In the first episode Hidden Puss in boots refers to Dulcinea as a "Beautiful woman out of her element.". He often tries to impress her with feats of agility and strength. Throughout the series they hugged many times. In the episode 'Bloodwolf' in the end, Puss and Dulcinea rub noses. In the series they hold hands frequently, also they attempt kissing four times throughout the series. They also become each others Crispintines (San Lorenzo's version of Valentine Day). Lastly in the shows finale, they kiss twice and ride off into the sunset together they are believed to have become a couple. Trivia * In the movie he is voiced by Antonio Banderas, but in the Netflix series he is voiced by Eric Bauza. * ''He has a fear of dogs, bees and the ocean (he may have overcome this in Cat Fish), but ironically he can swim. * He always keeps keys in his boots, which he says is extremely painful but he feels it is most secure that way. * He mentions that you should always, seek adventure, help a lady and be kind to orphans. *There is an episode called Puss in Book: Trapped in an epic tale where you can choose the story. *He can be self minded sometimes. *He doesn't like portals, he likes it being called a gateway. *He appeared as a cameo in Shrek the Musical. *Puss is an orphan. *He appeared for a quick second appearance in All Hail King Julien, season 4, episode 8. *Puss can't go back to San Lorenzo, because is he did, his adventures would again lead to disaster and eventually the end of the world, according to Sino. Because of this, he's the only other person besides Dulcinea to remember the adventures he has in San Lorenzo. Gallery Puss 2.jpg 12.JPG EP_9.jpg|. Puss showing his feelings for Dulcinea 13.JPG Zephilim 7.JPG ye88d.jpg|Puss and Dulcineas first hints RMN.jpg Dingo.jpg Pigdemon.jpg TMW.jpg Notadate.jpg AHMO.JPG The-adventures-of-puss-in-boots.jpg Puss-in-book-trapped-in-an-epic-tale-ss5.png Puss-in-book-trapped-in-an-epic-tale-ss1.jpg PIB1.JPG Cute-Gifs-puss-in-boots-33184409-245-141.gif Dulc.gif Her.png Dulcinea2.gif Dulcinea.gif 2mu88h.gif Sad dulcinea and puss.gif Dulcinea and Puss.gif 55BD4482-CB87-4F59-8B83-BD0D826DF73F.jpeg|Fountain Of 100 Changes 05520FF1-124D-43B7-BDCA-90A09337B3EF.jpeg|Fountain Of 100 Changes Sassy dulc.gif|Sassy Dulcinea in episode small change image.jpg image.jpg Puss talks to the Scimitar..jpg .jpg|A thief, Puss In Boots, Dulcinea, El Guante Blanco, and the Ugly Duckling. 11.gif 10.gif 9.gif 8.gif 6.gif 7.gif 4.gif 2.gif 1.gif Screenshot (22).png|Puss and Dulcinea kiss|link=puss and Dulcinea 234.jpg|Puss and dulcinea in "not a date" Rose.jpg|Episode -swine and roses. Puss and Dulcinea showing feelings for each other Tumblr p3jnspTA4t1rx202ko3 500.png|Puss and Dulcinea holding hands Pxd2.jpg|about to kiss "not a date" Pxd.jpg|Puss and Dulcinea nose rubbing. Episode Blood Wolf Uuy.jpg th (20).jpg Pxd15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:Senior Puss Squad Category:Leaders Category:Animals Category:Orphans Category:Greedy characters Category:Villains